Ours
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: "Don't you worry your pretty little mind about people like Heather. She's one of those people who throws you down, just so you're as miserable as her. Life is what's making our love look so difficult, stakes are high, waters rough, but I still love you."


**Ours **

_**Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now, my time is theirs**_

I pushed open the office door, nodding my head to the secretary, who smiled kindly at me as I entered the building. I walked up to the elevator doors and pushed the button. Waiting, I used the shiny reflection on the metal doors to check myself over. I smoothed out my black shirt and pushed the collar of my white shirt flat down.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped inside the elevator, inhaling the morning air for one last time that day. It was very quiet inside the elevator, no one was talking. It was an awkward silence, making me wish I'd taken the stairs instead.

My mind flashed back to you. I had woken up extra early that morning, not even getting to say goodbye to you. But, I still kissed your head goodbye before I left. I really wanted you to be by my side as I went to work. If you were with me, we would have been laughing at the vacant stares my co-workers were giving. You were always the one to make me laugh. But, my time was theirs, not yours. I had to go it alone, without you.

_**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, but my choice is you**_

Getting home after a long hard day at the office was a god send. I slumped my whole body down on the sofa, removing my heels and massaging my aching feet. Being a Lawyer was a lot of hard work.

I instantly felt your arms wrap around me, making me smile. You started kissing my neck and nibbling at my ear before sitting on the floor in front of me and rubbing my feet for me. Sometimes I think you're too good for me.

"How was work?" You asked. I groaned and threw my head back. "That bad, huh?" You joked, only making me smile some more. I knew you wanted to cheer me up after a hard day and you always did. "So, how about I take you out somewhere special tonight?"

"Like a date?" I teased. The two of us hadn't been on a date in years, we hardly did anything together, in public at least, anymore. You laughed a bit at me, still rubbing my feet with your skilled hands.

"Yeah, like a date."

I got all dressed up in my blue, knee-length dress and black heels. I hadn't had a chance to wear my new outfit anywhere yet, so I took it as the perfect opportunity. You were wearing a dress shirt and black jeans. Most people would have said you could have looked a lot better, but to me you were perfect.

We stepped outside and you wrapped your jacket around my shoulders. It wasn't really that cold and I didn't feel any of the weather, but it was still a nice romantic gesture. You called the cab and the two of us jumped in. I rested my head on your shoulder as you told the driver where to go. I smiled, you really had thought it all out.

The cab pulled up outside the restaurant and we walked inside. I slid off your jacket and you took it straight of me, even though I would have happily carried it.

"Table for two." You smiled at the waiter. He gave us a stinking look, as if the two of us were vermin on his level.

"This way." He spat coldly, leading us to the back of the place.

"Thank you." I said as he placed two menus on our table. He nodded his head and walked away. You pulled my chair out for me and I giggled at your chivalry. When it was just the two of us, you were a different person. And I liked it.

You sat down opposite me and we both looked over the menus, occasionally glancing up at each other, but when we caught each other doing it we would instantly look back down. It was like being back in school, not wanting your crush to know you're looking at them, but they know you are anyway.

I looked around the restaurant and a few people glanced away from me. I thought it was nothing, they were just being nosy like I was. However, I didn't know they were all thinking the same as the waiter had been; why the fuck was a girl like me with a guy like you.

"Let's get out of here." You whispered across the table to me, noticing how upset I was by people's reactions. I smiled back at you. They could all think what they liked about us, I only wanted to be with you.

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high  
The waters rough  
But this love is ours**_

The two of us got up and left, ignoring the stares we were getting from every other couple in the restaurant. I slipped my hand into yours and we walked down the street to the kebab shop. At least no one would judge us there.

"Don't worry so much about what others think, Court." You said, seeing I was still upset. "People just want to shoot down the happy people in life so they're as miserable as they are." I smiled. You always knew the right thing to say.

"Life makes love look so hard. I knew the stakes were going to be high and the water is far past rough, but I still love you, Duncan." You stopped walking for a minute and pulled me in for a kiss. It was hot, passionate filled kiss, as if you had always been waiting for me to say those words.

_**They never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care, cause right now you're mine**_

We walked into the kebab shop, still hand-in-hand. It was pretty quiet for a Friday night.

"Duncan, Courtney!" The man behind the counter shouted out. "Long time no see. Been too busy to see your old pal?" Angelo, the man who owned the kebab shop, had know us growing up. He was one of the very little people who were happy with the two of us becoming a couple.

"Evening, Angelo." I smiled, pulling your jacket even tighter around my shoulders. It was starting to get colder and I was great full for the jacket of you, despite the fact I could see you were also very cold.

"Two lamb kebabs coming right up." He knew exactly what we wanted. It was the same order we had, had every time we went to the kebab shop; Lamb kebabs with everything on it. Angelo slid two cans of cola over the counter to us, before disappearing into the back room.

I heard a small cough come from the corner of the shop, towards the shakdowy area. I turned my head to see a girl, our age, sitting at one of the tables. She had her head buried in a magazine, but I knew she, like the others at the restaurant, was peering at us.

"Don't look now, bitch in the corner." I whispered in your ear. You turned your head to face her, too, turning back to me you smiled.

"Ignore bitches like Heather, too." You said in hushed tones. I glanced over to Heather, her lip gloss smile was still hiding from us. I felt you tug at my hand, so I slipped mine back into place; entwined with yours. I couldn't let Heather get to me. You were mine now, not hers. I didn't care if she was sat there, watching us the whole time. You were mine.

_**And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high  
The waters rough  
But this love is ours**_

You could still sense my insecurity around Heather. So, you leaned in close to me, holding me tightly in your arms.

"Don't you worry your pretty little mind about people like Heather. She's one of those people who throws you down, just so you're as miserable as her." I nodded my head, snuggling myself into you. "Life is what's making our love look so difficult, stakes are high, waters rough, but I still love you." I smiled, you were attempting to quote me back a few minutes ago.

"I love you, too." I said, looking up to you. You pressed your lips to mine and all my worries and troubles seemed to melt away under your touch.

_**And it's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong and your hands are tough but they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you**_

"Aww, come è carino questo?" Angelo grinned. I moved away from you and opened up the cola, taking a sip from it. "So, when are you two tying the knot, eh?" I almost choked on the soda I was drinking. Tying the knot?

"Uh...Not for a while yet, Angelo." You told him, also a bit shocked at his outburst.

"Muoviti, Duncan. Una bella ragazza come Courtney non aspetterà in giro per voi froever, sai?"

"Pensi che non lo sappia? Lo chiederò a mio tempo, Angelo." You replied. I looked back up to you, knowing you knew I hated it when you spoke in Italian so I couldn't understand. You only pressed your lips to mine again.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Heather death glaring me behind an eye roll. She wasn't jealous, she was just one of the many people who thought we didn't belong together. Okay, maybe she was jealous. But, it's not up to her to judge us. Your hand is where mine belongs, and it is where it will always belong. I'm standing up for our relationship and fighting the doubt behind it all. I'm writing this for you to show you how much you mean to me, Duncan. Because you mean a lot.

_**Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
Cause my heart is yours**_

We walked out of the kebab place and into the street again. I still had your jacket wrapped around my shoulders, but I wasn't cold anymore. The night air had cooled off and you even rolled up your sleeves. I smiled up at you and you smiled down at me.

I loved, and still do love, everything about you. The very small gap between your two front teeth. Not many people notice it, but you wouldn't be you without it. Everything you say to, especially the things I don't understand, I love. I love it all because it's you. And I love you.

Walking down the street, we came across the man we didn't want to come across; my father. The three of stood in silence for a moment, just facing each other.

"Courtney, Duncan." He nodded his head to us, but said your name like it was a taboo or something. My father had never liked you, but I have never cared. I still loved you, despite what he thought.

I could see my father's eyes travelling down to your upturned wrist, where your tattoo is. He, ever so slightly, sneered, but I ignored it. No matter what he thought of you, I still loved you.

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard**_

I repeated your words over in my head. It was the only thing I could do to stop myself lashing out at my father in the middle of the street.

"Don't you worry your pretty little mind about people like Heather. She's one of those people who throws you down, just so you're as miserable as her. Life is what's making our love look so difficult."

"Father." I replied, grabbing your hand in my spare one(I was carrying my kebab in the other hand), and I walked straight past him. And, you know what? It was the best feeling in the world. I was finally ignoring what everyone was saying about us. I'm in love with you and no one will ever change that.

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
They can't take what's ours  
The stakes are high  
The waters rough  
But this love is ours**_

And, even now, I still repeat those words you said to me back in the kebab shop in my head.

"Don't you worry your pretty little mind about people like Heather. She's one of those people who throws you down, just so you're as miserable as her. Life is what's making our love look so difficult, stakes are high, waters rough, but I still love you."

Sometimes I think it's the only thing I have that keeps me sane. But then I remember, I have something way better than words. I have you.

A/N: LOL! I've been writing this all day...well, for most of it anyway...You can tell I've been too lazy and not done a good job...Yeah, where the hell this idea came from, I don't know! LOL!

Song is Ours by Taylor Swift

You will have to excuse my Italian, it is google translated;

Muoviti, Duncan. Una bella ragazza come Courtney non aspetterà in giro per voi froever, sai?

Means

Get a move on, Duncan. A pretty girl like Courtney won't wait around for you forever, you know?

and

Pensi che non lo sappia? Lo chiederò a mio tempo, Angelo

Means

You think I don't know that? I'll ask in my own time, Angelo

LOL! Sorry if the translation isn't correct :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
